Currently, operators in Emergency Operations Centers (EOCs) monitor communications from first responders at the scene of an emergency or event. The operators enter a summary of the monitored communications into EOC logs. The EOC logs are then used to provide information to other supporting entities associated with the EOC (e.g., fire, police, utilities, transportation). This methodology is prone to data entry errors from the human EOC operators, especially under stress conditions and during an actual emergency. Additionally, this methodology is prone to omission of critical information by human operators and is prone to potential delay of distribution of information within an EOC.